Pequeño Genio
by Manzana835
Summary: Peter calcula. Literalmente. (Parte 13 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia. Para este punto ya todos lo saben.**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

"Es como una feria," Dijo Peter mientras se precipitaba de la mesa a un puesto, mirando exasperadamente a Erik quien era jalado por él. "Sólo que es más pequeña, pero hay juegos y cosas y es para recaudar fondos así que se supone que debes participar."

"Está bien." De cualquier forma estaba ahí por el niño. Nadie dijo que tendría que involucrarse directamente.

"Nunca has ido a un festival," Peter adivinó.

"Nop." Todo esto era obra de Charles. El telepata parecía obligado a arreglar las trágicas infancias de _todos._ ¿Peter quería un padre? Llama a Magneto. ¿Jean fue expulsada de su escuela? Bienvenida a la Academia de Mutantes. ¿Erik creció en la pobreza? Él por supuesto lidiaría con ello. Charles simplemente estaba apretando el botón de familia de nuevo.

"Muy bien, esto es muy sencillo," Peter explicó mientras revoloteaba detrás de Erik empujándolo hacia un puesto brillantemente iluminado. "Compras un boleto y tiras uno de esos aros de _metal_ ilegalmente pesados hacia los postes de _metal_ imposibles de alcanzar. Es _muy, muy_ difícil."

"Peter." Erik miró sombríamente sobre su hombro e hizo temblar al niño. ¿En serio? Esperaba que _Magneto_ levitara un simple aro de metal por un premio.

"Tienen cracker jackers," Peter dijo esperanzado.

Erik suspiro. "Si nos arrestan, no pagaré tu fianza."

"No es como si estuviéramos haciendo trampa. Sólo estas lanzando el aro de _metal_ hacia el poste de _metal_ que de todos modos no debería dejarnos ganar porque –"

"Sólo tráeme el condenado boleto."

Satisfecho, Peter sostuvo dos dólares frente al vendedor. Si su cabello plateado se había desvanecido mágicamente bajo un sombrero, Erik no iba a testificarlo. _Solo un viejo normal saliendo con su hijo no-mutante,_ intentó convencerse. La interferencia de Charles habría sido conveniente en ese momento.

"¿Vas a intentarlo?" El vendedor preguntó.

"Si, mi _papá_ va a hacerlo." Peter sonó muy orgulloso cuando le pasó los aros a Erik y lo empujó hacia adelante. "Apunta por el pequeño de hasta arriba. El que es _muy, muy_ imposible de alcanzar."

"Entendido." Sonriendo (en serio, ni siquiera necesitaba de su mutación; él sabía exactamente lo que ese metal era capaz de hacer), Erik giró los aros un par de veces y los lanzó hacia la barra más pequeña. Una anotación. Dos. Tres.

Peter puso sus manos en su sombrero y lo alardeo. Aturdido, el vendedor se quito sus lentes de sol y observó los tres aros tambalearse.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Práctica." Erik se encogió de hombros. "El niño recibe un premio, de mi parte"

Cinco minutos después mientras aplastaba entusiásticamente una bolsa de palomitas acarameladas, Peter planeó, "Vamos a ganarles a _todos_ los vendedores. ¡Oye, sé dónde podemos ganar un pez dorado!"

Su predicción era acertada. Sabía que el niño quería un pez para su cumpleaños. (Aparentemente el acuario no era suficiente. Pequeño diablillo consumidor.)

Los siguientes juegos eran muy similares al primero. Erik fue retado a encontrar un pato de hule con pesas. (El relleno resultó ser una guía. Era ronda no contó y perdieron un dólar. Peter encontró treinta patos en su turno y el vendedor jamás supo la diferencia.) Erik intercambió el algodón de azúcar que ganó por el resto de los cracker jackers de Peter, dado que técnicamente _él_ había ganado esos en primer lugar.

Arrojar unas cuantas bolas de madera a unos bolos ilegalmente pesados era trivial; apenas y calculó el tiró y Peter se encargó de derribar los bolos restantes por él. (El por qué el niño necesitaba una pantera rosa de peluche era algo que Erik jamás podría adivinar.)

El campo de tiro nunca fue tan fácil. Incluso Peter se quejó acerca de cómo los vendedores jamás podrían obtener una ganancia si las armas _de hecho_ apuntaban a los objetivos. (Aún así tomó una paleta de espiral como premio.)

Veinte puestos, tres cracker jackers, una cuerda de banderas plateadas, una armónica de hojalata, dos banderas deportivas, un sombrero de globos en forma de animal (que Erik se reusó a usar), toda una tarta de manzana, un pez dorado con todo y pecera y grava, y un balón de soccer después, los dos mutantes fueron escoltados por los vendedores fuera del lugar. Aparentemente perder era obligatorio para seguir participando.

"Podríamos intentar con los patos de hule de nuevo," Peter musitó. "Estuviste muy mal en ese."

"Cuidado, Niño," Erik murmuró con una porción de la tarta de manzana en su mano.

"Oye, ¿Qué es eso de allá?" Peter sugirió, jalando a Erik de la manga.

 _Magos Matemáticos – ¡Compita por Dinero y una Colegiatura!_ Leyó el gran letrero. Erik se atragantó con su pie.

"¿Qué? Use todo mi dinero en los juegos," Dijo Peter. "Aún no han comenzado. Todavía puedo inscribirme."

"Claro," Erik fanfarroneo. Observó a la mesa con los niños pequeños y se preguntó si dejarían que alguien que ya debió haber terminado la escuela compitiera. "Justo para ti."

La mandíbula de Peter se apretó de manera malhumorada.

¿Qué?" Erik exclamó.

"Muy bien. Sostenme esto." Confiando la pecera con el pez dorado, el animal de globo, el balón de soccer, la armónica de hojalata, el estandarte deportivo, la última caja de cracker jackers, y la cuerda con banderas a las manos de Erik (esperen, ¿el pícaro ese esperaba que cargara con todo eso _y_ comiera su tarta?), Peter se ajustó el sombrero y se acerco a la mesa de registro.

"¿Uno para universitario?" el director preguntó.

Erik no se molestó en escuchar. Mientras Peter llenaba el papeleo, él encontró una silla que no estaba completamente doblada por las madres solteras y arrojó las cosas de su hijo bajo esta. El pez dorado estaba acunado en su regazo – no planeaba dejar que algún mocoso malcriado se lo robara. Regresando a su tarta, Erik le asintió a Peter y esperó que el niño no estuviera tan decepcionado con solo un premio por participar en aritmética.

Estaba sorprendido cuando Peter se sentó entre los de ingreso universitario. Masticando metódicamente, Erik calculó el nivel de dificultad.

Iba a tener un deprimido cachorro que calmar en quince minutos.

Los cuadernillos fueron dados: aritmética básica para los más jóvenes, cuadernillos más gruesos para los adolescentes con frenillos, panfletos llenos de diagramas para los participantes más grandes. Peter inhalo profundamente, temblando con su energía reprimida, ya mordiendo la punta de su lápiz.

Erik estaba considerando ganar otro pez dorado.

Las reglas eran obvias. No trampas, no respuestas a medio contestar, no ayuda de los padres, muestra tu trabajo. Los ganadores de los grupos básicos ganaban un premio en efectivo, mientras de los de escuela media para arriba tenían la oportunidad tanto de dinero como de la colegiatura. Tres concursantes de ingreso universitario ganarían una matrícula toda pagada.

No había premios por participar.

Quizá dos peces dorados más.

El concurso comenzó con un simple "Comiencen". Los lápices se gastaban, los borradores se deterioraban, los pequeños malcriados se mordían las uñas, los más grandes apretaban los dientes. Los dientes de Peter se enterraron en su labio inferior mientras su lápiz escribía, mirando el mundo como si todos escribieran _muy lento_ y el fuera forzado a seguir su ritmo. Sus rodillas temblaron bajo la mesa hasta que una de los jueces aclaró su garganta.

El pobre niño la volteó a ver como si sus agujetas estuvieran atadas juntas.

Dos peces dorados y una taza de cocoa caliente. Y una buena explicación a Hank de por qué regresaba con una cría desolada a la academia.

El primer estudiante universitario volteó su hoja y comenzó la segunda página. Un borrón del papel y Peter lo siguió en sincronía, tomando del paquete su lápiz y un borrador amarillo.

Erik miró más de cerca.

El niño se estaba moviendo muy rápido.

 _Tramposo,_ Erik pensó desilusionado. No estaba sorprendido – él tampoco había sido un gran ejemplo de moral durante la tarde – pero esperaba que esta vez no solo dependiera de su velocidad. Hank siempre se estaba quejando de la ausencia de Peter en el aula. Si al mutante plateado le faltaba un cerebro que igualara su velocidad. Entonces sus dones estaban siendo desperdiciados. Erik esperaba que esta situación le hiciera comprender al niño que debía concentrarse en sus estudios.

Por supuesto, una vez más, el chico había encontrado una manera de evitar el trabajo duro. Erik estaba decepcionado.

Otra página fue volteada mientras Peter tomaba un tercer lápiz. Algunos jueces lo notaron. Uno de los jueces se inclinó hacia adelante buscado cualquier señal de un fraude. Por supuesto jamás lo atraparían. Incluso Erik era incapaz de ubicar los cambios en su postura que indicarían que el chico había copiado de alguno de sus contrincantes.

La quinta página se volteó. El niño aún estaba titilando en la misma posición. Por un instante Erik se preguntó si lo había juzgado mal.

Entonces sonrió.

" _Charles,"_ lo convoco. _"Deja que el niño haga su propio trabajo."_

La sorpresa parpadeo en su mente. _"¿Estas en el parque?"_ Charles respondió después de una larga pausa. _"Hank me dijo que habría un evento hoy. Yo no tuve tiempo, pero envié a Jean allá. ¿Peter está contigo?"_

" _¿No te estabas comunicando con él?"_ Dijo Erik desconcertado.

" _No me di cuenta de que necesitaba hablar... ¿Está todo bien?"_

Erik se tensó cuando uno de los jueces paso alrededor de las mesas, permaneciendo cerca del trabajo de Peter un momento antes de continuar. _"Si... Todo está bien aquí."_

El chico le debía una explicación.

Veinte minutos después de comenzar, Peter volteo la última página, mirando al papel blanco con desilusión. Sacudió su esquina de la mesa y apoyo su barbilla en su mano, observando a los otros antes de regresar el lápiz. Uno de los jueces anuncio.

"Si ya ha acabado, Señor Maximoff, puede retirarse de la mesa."

Peter observó patéticamente alrededor antes de irse. Un niño de tercer grado lo miró con envidia. Deslizándose a través de las mesas, Peter se despidió frente a la mesa de los jueces y entregó su cuadernillo. La duda se mezcló con la admiración entre los directores.

"Tendrán los resultados en tres horas," el ejecutivo le dijo.

Peter metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, retirándose con la casual incertidumbre que Erik reconoció como _Demonios hice algo mal pero ¿No valió la pena ver lo asombroso que soy?_

"¿Matemático, eh?" Dijo Erik con aire de suficiencia mientras Peter se lanzaba a la silla junto a él.

El niño se encogió de hombros, recuperando su pez dorado e intentando alcanzar la última rebanada de tarta.

"Uh-uh." Erik lo alejó y en vez de ello le arrojó la caja de Cracker Jack.

"No fue tan difícil," Peter dijo con un bocado de caramelo de maíz. "Mamá tenía un libro de Cálculo en el sótano y Wanda no lo quería. Nunca pensó que sería útil."

"¿Estudiaste Cálculo?" Erik alzo una ceja. Este era el niño que no podía sentarse por _cinco minutos_ a hacer la tarea.

"Bueno... _Leí_ el libro," Peter murmuro. "Me aburrí la segunda vez, pero normalmente no tengo que leer las cosas dos veces. No sé por qué Hank se molesta tanto por los resúmenes del libro y cosas así."

"Leíste un libro de Cálculo y terminaste un examen," Erik expresó.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Si... ¿Por qué crees que el profesor dejó de molestarme con respecto a esos problemas para preescolares?

"Tú –" Erik agitó una mano en el aire y se dio por vencido. Por semanas había castigado al niño por no tener ni la más mínima sensibilidad matemática, y resulta que Peter se pudo haber _graduado_ en el quinto grado. "¿Y no me dijiste?"

"Parecías pensar que era importante," Peter dijo incomodo. "Quiero decir, seguí insinuando que ya sabía todo eso, pero insistías en ser mi tutor, así que seguí la corriente. Pensé que era uno de esos tiempos en familia como 'jugar a atraparlo' pero con números."

Erik se mofo. "Tiempo en familia." Pasó una mano por su ceja, entonces golpeó su rodilla y se levantó. "Vamos."

"¿Qué – ya nos vamos?" Peter se sobresaltó. "El concurso aún no ha acabado."

"Volveremos por los resultados," Erik prometió. "Trae tus cosas." Agito su mano impacientemente, escondiendo una sonrisa cuando Peter se vio obligado a recoger su colección de premios como un normal y perezoso niño.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Peter preguntó, aun nervioso como si temiera que los jueces destrozaran su cuadernillo en el instante en que se volteara.

"De vuelta a los puestos," Erik declaró. "Vamos a darle a esto otra oportunidad."

Le debía una tarta al niño después de su condescendencia.

Y otro pez dorado.

* * *

El orgulloso portador de un beta y dos peces dorados tuvo que balancear sus premios mientras recibía el mayor premio en efectivo que la competencia de Magos Matemáticos tenía para ofrecer. Era una miseria comparada con la colegiatura, como declaró el decepcionado director.

"¡Tu mente es asombrosa!" enfatizó, deslizando un brazo por los hombros de Peter. "¿Por qué dejar ir esta oportunidad? Podrías ser el próximo Einstein - ¡El hombre más brillante de América!"

El mutante plateado resplandeció ante los halagos. "De hecho, yo –"

"Ya tiene toda una colegiatura cubierta," Erik intervino firmemente. "En la mas prodigiosa universidad en América."

Peter rio. "Lo siento, Prof," le dijo al director, "Pero mi papá tiene razón. Tengo agendados los siguientes diez años de mi vida."

"Más que eso," Erik murmuro.

El director suspiro. "Bueno, si no puedo convencerte..." Sacó una tarjeta de presentación y la metió en el bolsillo de Peter. "Llámame si cambias de idea. El mundo está buscando a jóvenes extraordinarios cómo tú."

"No podría estar más de acuerdo." Deslizándose entre ambos, Erik paso un brazo por los hombros de Peter y lo guio lejos de ahí. "Sicofante ruidoso." Gruñó bajo su aliento.

"Sabes, Mamá tenía razón sobre una cosa," Peter dijo, "Eres un papá oso bastante posesivo."

"¿Ella dijo eso?" Erik frunció el ceño.

"No exactamente – mas como exagerado y vengativo, que básicamente es lo mismo si lo piensas. Creo que de hecho exagero acerca de un montón de cosas. No eres tan aterrador – quiero decir, cuando estas arrojando metal sobre la gente es bastante terrorífico, pero es por eso que estoy aquí. Charles dice que te hago bien – lo escuche hablando cuando se supone que no debía estar cerca. Creo que se dio cuenta porque jalo mi oreja en el desayuno al día siguiente. Creí que Mystique era la única que tenia permitido hacer eso..."

Perdió el hilo de la cháchara, sus pensamientos viajaron a la mujer que una vez amó. La mujer que había creído era _la indicada._ La mujer que lo había perdonado.

Lo dejo después del incendio; solo con el calcinado cuerpo de su hija y una horda de hombres armados. A pesar de ello había ocultado a Peter.

De alguna forma, su hijo había crecido sin parecerse en nada a ella. Compasivo y leal, incluso después de que la negligencia de su padre casi le cuesta su pierna.

Erik no podía comprender como un niño así había sido engendrado por dos padres destructivos.

Solo sabía que si – _de algún modo_ – Peter había crecido para ser como el profesor que respetaba...

Él no podría estar más orgulloso.


End file.
